


space bound

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Depression, M/M, alcohol mention, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Maybe two broken people healing each other was a form of love, or maybe it was a form of torment, an extension of the torture that they had both earned. Either way, Gray was determined to find out.





	space bound

In the soft canopy of twilight, anything seemed possible to Gray. The darkness gave him confidence, and he harnessed it, allowing himself to reach forward with shaking hands and colliding his lips against Jellal’s. The older man struggled for only a second, and although his physical strength was more than a match for Gray’s, he still let the shorter man push him against the rock face, his thighs spread by Gray’s knee. Only when Gray’s lips pressed his anxieties against the curve of Jellal’s neck did he protest.

“Gray - fuck - we can’t. The promise I made…” His plea was a whisper shared between the rustle of the leaves, barely audible even to himself. Still Gray growled, thrusting his knee more purposefully upwards and Jellal bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste blood, swallowing back the moan that threatened to break free.

“You promised that you wouldn’t fall for anyone who walked in the light, but we’ve all got out demons Jellal.”

Jellal saw it again, a flash in the depths of Gray’s eyes; a darkness that was reminiscent of his own, but less taunt and more frayed around the edges. Gray had began to pick his demons apart, began to overcome them, but they were still there, hoarding his heart until it was something unrecognisable to everyone. Every except Jellal, who saw himself in Gray’s soul, their shared loneliness and despair a bond stronger than friendship.

And this was not friendship, was anything but, with Gray’s hands seeking purchase on Jellal’s throat, rutting against him desperately. His eyes were wide, searching Jellal’s face for consent. He took advantage of that second of vulnerability, throwing Gray to the side and trapping him, looming over the younger boy, who flushed at the new position. Their faces were inches apart, breath mingling, hearts pounding as the rush of their actions consumed them. Jellal rests his lips on Gray’s forehead, and Gray leans into the contact, eyes fluttering closed.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, this intense, or this affectionate. For years Gray had followed Loke’s example, burying his mental health in whiskey bottles and suggestible women. It was a coping mechanism that caused more problems than it solved, but it numbed Gray enough that he was able to become a shadow on team Natsu, generally overlooked due to Lucy’s charm, Erza’s strength, and Natsu’s charisma. He was not used to being seen. Maybe that’s why Jellal affected him as much as he did, why being with the man was one of the few times that I felt truly alive, like it was okay to be himself. Like he was enough. Jellal felt it too, although he was more frugal in admitting it to himself, but Gray saw it still, in the curve of Jellal’s smile, and the warmth of his touch, and the weight of his body pressed flush against Gray’s own. This, whatever it was, was more intoxicating than pills and women and liquor could ever be, and Gray gladly gave himself into it, into Jellal.

When their lips met again, it was slower, more sincere. Gray savoured the taste of Jellal’s tongue on his own, seeking it out more, wanting this passion to consume him. This was the most he had felt in years, after all, and he craved it more than anything else in the world.

Jelllal cupped his face, holding him gently, as though he was exceptionally fragile, and Gray wondered how two people so bitter could be so sweet; how two people without a home could find one in each other.

Trusting others was not something that came naturally to either of them, and yet Gray found himself being every shade of vulnerable.

“Please… just for a while.” His eyes were closed, and he rubbed his nose over Jellal’s, thumb pressing softly on his Adams apple. Jellal shuddered, nodded, and placed his hands on Gray’s hips, pushing his hands down past the jeans and boxers that Gray wore and caressing his bare backside.

He needed this, needed to feel another person. Needed Jellal. Or maybe he just needed to be wanted by someone who had nothing, wanted to know that his worth was more than what he saw whenever he looked in the mirror. Jellal kissed him again, harder this time, and Gray panted into it. When he sunk to the ground, Jellal went with him, and they tangled their fingers together.

Maybe two broken people healing each other was a form of love, or maybe it was a form of torment, an extension of the torture that they had both earned. Either way, Gray was determined to find out. 


End file.
